User talk:Bobo590
Happy customers Wait... 24.19.168.208, are you actually happy with my service?23:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I am. 00:04, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Clicks What is your mln username?-Benjamin826. 22:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Bobo9711. I asked to be your friend. Clicks = done! Plus 5 on your earth gallery thing. Clicked. Thanks for the extra clicks! 22:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Any time! The help for today ends now. See you saturday! Return Clicks Here is how my store is going to be(When I get the requirements down!) I will give help, clicks, or items to anyone who needs it. But you will have to pay me back! For example, I give you 12 clicks(it doesn't have to be on one item, it can be many!) on your BFF module, you will have to pay back ONLY 6 of the clicks! I would like all clicks on my dino excavation module, please. Items and help work the same way. I give you an item, you give me clicks. Say I give you a better bee, you give me 2 clicks. We will discuss how many clicks you need to pay back. Lastly, if the help takes a long time, you need to pay more clicks. I WILL be reasonable. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! Order I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental fire factory module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet snake module. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 03:15, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Just put 6 clicks on my Dino excavation module. Clicks done! I gave extra. Okay, I finished! 03:29, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Order Can I have a little more than 20 clicks today (12 more). If so, I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental fire factory module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet snake module. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 03:32, May 28, 2010 (UTC) You know the drill! Put 6 on my Dine excavation module. 12 more clicks? All done! Thanks, I clicked! 03:53, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental fire factory module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet snake module. My mln username is Benjamin826. This is my last order today because the limit is 40 at the most. 03:57, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay... That was already 24 clicks. You passed the limit by 4, but I was merciful. Now you want to pass the limit by 16? Well, I will help you anyways. That would be 6 clicks on my DEM, please. I clicked with extra on your snake module. Thanks for letting me exceed the limit! I gave you extra clicks! I may not be online on Saturday, so I'll probably leave an order in advance. 04:11, May 28, 2010 (UTC) WOW! I didn't expect to get extra clicks... or a barnstar! Thank you so much! Barnstar Thank you so much. I am honored to recieve this amazing barnstar. Thank you again,Bobo9711 Order I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental fire factory module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet snake module. My mln username is Benjamin826. This order is for Saturday. 18:11, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for placing an order early! You can put clicks on my DEM later or before saturday or sunday. I will finish this order on saturday. Cool? Super! Okay, I clicked your DEM. 22:06, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Okay, now I'll wait for you to click. Also, can I sometimes exceed the limit by 4? 16:06, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure! clicks are comming! Clicks are done with extra on your earth module. Order I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental fire factory module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet snake module. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 14:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) All done with around 15 more clicks on your snake module. 6 on my DEM please. Okay, I clicked. 15:33, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental fire factory module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet owl module. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 17:08, May 30, 2010 (UTC) All done with an extra click on your pet owl module. You know what to do with my DEM!BOBO(&!!9711 (talk) 04:42, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Clicked. 15:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. All right. Well, I feel good. On Thursday I might give you all my clicks (52!) on your Owl, fire, water, and earth modules! I might even do it on Wed.!BOBO(&!!9711 (talk) 04:42, June 2, 2010 (UTC) The 26 clicks on pet owl, 40 clicks on your fire,water,and earth modules are all done! If you can... can you please put 26 clicks on my DEM? I don't know if it is too much to ask. Thank you!BOBO(&!! (9711) (talk) 20:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) At least put 5 on my DEM, please? Or reply? Hello? clicks may i have 200 clicks like this(you may do this over 5 days or 50 per day) : i would like 100 on my elemental gallery module and 100 on my pet snake module. i will click your DEM 100 times. you know who= You got a deal! Currently I have 76 on your Snake module and 76 on your gallery. I will be done in around 1-3 days depending if I have other customers.BOBO(&!! (9711) (talk) 14:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Trade For all who want to trade I have a trade module on my page. I will trade 9 Rough sapphires for 9 Rough Diamonds! So come on over and trade!